Jurassic Park: Retaliation
by popcornplaya
Summary: This story completely ignores the events of the 3rd film and takes place approximately one and a half years after the San Diego incident of the 2nd movie. Alan Grant is forced to help organized crime to recover dinosaur embryos from the storage of long forgotten lab on Isla Sorna in order to ensure his friend's survival. New characters, good old and new dinosaurs and action! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Jurassic Park: Retaliation - Prologue

_The ongoing events take place approximately one year and a half after the San Diego incident of The Lost World: Jurassic Park film. Jurassic Park franchise does not belong to me and all canon characters and locations are used for the purposes of this fan fiction only. Enjoy!_

_Vincent's office_

A light brown haired man is sitting at his desk and smoking a cigar. His hair is pulled back with a little bit of waxing making it look shiny. His name is Vincent Carter – a legitimate businessman on the outside, but has a long crime history on the inside, such as laundering money, smuggling illegal goods in and out of the United States and bribing police and local authorities, to avoid paying taxes and get away with many illegal operations across the entire continent. Right that second another man comes in to the room, his name is Sean Watson. He is a businessman, who has left the big business some time ago after losing his wife and now just runs few small things of his own to make money for himself and provide for his daughter's studying. Sean stood in the middle of the room, exchanging looks with Carter. Vincent gave him a smile, but not out of joy. More out of spite, to make Sean feel miserable, although he was looking rather miserable as he stood there, staring deeply into Carter's eyes.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable in that chair over there, Sean" Vincent initiated conversation, pointing at the chair in front of his desk "Me and you got a lot to talk about" he grins and pauses briefly "It's been a while, and we have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Me and you really don't have much to discuss, so why don't you just get it over with!" Sean replied, barely holding himself back.

"I'm afraid it's really not that simple…You see, you still owe me a certain amount of money…" Vincent carried on looking away, and then he finished the sentence as his eyes suddenly turned back to Sean "And I want it back!"

"Carter, I thought we have already been through this, I told you I will get you the money as soon as possible, but right now I don't have anything to give you!" Vincent sighs with annoyed look in his face "I need to provide for my family and save up more, I am not in the big business anymore, remember? Money does not come to me as quickly as it used to!"

"Well, that's too bad… It would be a shame if your lovely daughter has to pay for that stupid mistake of yours!" he speaks out calmly while looking away from Sean and then slowly turning his eyes to Sean's again, as if he was waiting for a reaction.

Sean's face was slightly turning red. He was very worried, but most of all – he was so pissed off, that it felt only the bullet to his head might stop him from whatever it is he feels like doing. And after this tense pause, he finally replied "My biggest mistake was making a deal with you in the first place! Leave my family alone!"

"Or what?! You're going to kill me?! Or run away?!" Vincent quickly stood up from his chair and picked up with a raised voice and a sharp look. He was slowly walking around the table exchanging looks with Sean. After another pause, he continued, but calmly and lowered tone of voice like nothing ever happened "Won't happen – can't happen!"

"Like I said, I don't have the money right now, but you have to give me more time! I will find a way to pay back my dept!" Sean was desperately trying to find his way out of this. All he needed was Carter's approval and then he would probably be able to buy himself more time to pay back the long forgotten dept.

"Oh yes, you are right – there is another way you could repay me actually…" he waved his hand indicating to another person to come over and continued "Regina! Come on in; let's show our guest what we are up to!"

A beautiful woman around 30 years old, comes into the room and as soon as she gets closer to Carter, he grabs her and pulls her towards him. The look on her face when he first pulled her closer seemed uncomfortable, which didn't go unnoticed by Sean. Although, she soon continued smiling as normal.

"Hello Sean… It's been a while and you still look great!" although her manner of talking was very flirtatious, Sean did not seem to care much at the time.

"Let's just get to the point!"

"Sean, always so impatient!" Regina gave him that same look again, to which Sean responded with an obvious fake smile "So, Carter wants to start a new business here and make lots of money."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already, seems like he never gets enough!" he quickly replied with sarcasm.

"We want to go to the island, where no human can really survive…it is populated with creatures that have been extinct millions of years ago, until now!" Sean slowly raised his eyes towards Regina, and then, also slowly turned his sight towards Vincent and replied with horror "Jurassic Park…" Sean immediately recognized what Regina was talking about "You mean the dinosaurs?!" the two nod their heads in agreement "You cannot be serious! All that is just publicity, nothing more! There are no real dinosaurs! Even if there were, there is no life on that island, since it has been bombarded!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Mr Watson…" Vincent points to the video recorder and one of his men plays the record. The video of the incident in San Diego started playing showing the Tyrannosaurus Rex rampaging through the town "Magnificent creature isn't it? Would love to have one as a pet, you know!" Vincent commented exchanging looks with Regina, with her giggling.

"But I am pretty sure I heard that the island was destroyed!" Sean replied with haste.

"Don't be so naïve Sean. People talk a lot of crap, but they never really mean it and always hide a lot of facts. This happened when a cargo has transported a fully grown adult Tyrannosaurus from Isla Sorna - another island where dinosaurs were bred, to San Diego. Stupid idiots thought they could contain the beast and tranquilized it, but you can guess what fate they've all met on that ship. I need to find the abandoned laboratory on that island where that dinosaur came from… The rest of the plans I am keeping to myself, for now anyway…"

"So, let me get this straight – you have that crazy idea, to get to that island, do whatever it is you want to do, and of course, assuming that you are so much smarter than those idiots who got eaten on the ship and can get out of there alive" both listened to Sean with attention "Then, you live happily ever after. The only question is - how am I supposed to help you with this? I do not have the money or connections to fund or organize such operation!"

"Well, you will go to Dr Alan Grant, the famous paleontologist" she throws a thin folder in front of Sean on the table. When he looks inside, he sees pictures of Alan Grant and some brief descriprions regarding his work and etc "And you will convince him to join our expedition to the island, since he is one of the people who will know the way there and he knows dinosaurs, so with him we may have more chance to make it back alive."

"And you happen to be a good friend of his, do I assume correctly?" Carter quickly added.

"True, we are very good friends. But what if he refuses to go? Last time I heard, he said he will never go back to those things!"

"Then you might as well say good bye to your pretty daughter forever and Dr Grant will lose all that he has of his science work and money! Too bad, the poor guy won't even know what hit him" Vincent grins sadistically.

"You are a bastard!" Sean quickly responds with anger. When he calms down, he continues "How much time do I have?"

"Only 2 days!" Sean quickly turned his eyes towards Regina when she replied, and then back to Carter "So better hurry then!"

"Vincent, you may threaten me all you want, you may even get what you are after in the end, but know this – your greed will eventually destroy you, one way or another – you will fall, nothing lasts forever! Money comes and goes, the best fighters eventually get defeated and the richest can become the poorest!"

"I'm touched with your concern for my wellbeing, but I'm afraid I have other matters to attend, so why don't you go and work on that little mission I gave you. It is only in your best interest to make it happen and you know it."

Sean leaves the room as Vincent dismisses him.

After he left, Vincent looks at Regina and continues talking "Regina, call our partners in, and make an appointment. It appears we are finally getting closer to achieving our targets… We have to make sure we get all the support we can have!"

"Sure" she replies. After she dialed the number, we hear her talking on the phone "I am calling on behalf of Vincent Carter" Vincent steadily observes the conversation with an eager expression "I need you to inform Mr Lewis Dodgeson to come and meet him immediately at his office, with no further delays!" as she finishes, Vincent smiles.

_PS: I have made up a list of actors that I think would be great for the characters of this fanfic, just to enhance the reading experience. Some of them here are all known to you, while others are completely new and made up by myself. If you are curious to find out, please PM me about this._


	2. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: Retaliation – Chapter 1

_Fossil hunting camp, Candeleros Formation, Patagonia_

Dr Alan Grant is sitting in his tent rearranging his desk and papers. Billy Brennan comes in

"Hi Alan!"

"Hey Billy!" they shake hands "How was your trip?"

"Everything was fine, got here safe and sound…" he paused briefly "And I have brought something for you…" Alan looked slightly puzzled and curious "Let's go outside, you really want to see this!"

Alan stood up and followed Billy out of the tent. Billy takes Alan to the big desk and it has something lying there covered with a coat of some sort.

"What is this? Looks…big!" Alan attempts to imagine what could be in there, but so far seems to have no clues

"Hey guys!" Billy calls over some workers at the camp. Few men in dirty ragged clothing come in "Can you please take the coat of this thing, thank you!"

The workers remove the cover and reveal a massive skull of a large carnivorous dinosaur.

"Unbelievable! This is another specimen of Giganotosaurus Carolini!"

"Yes! And according to the estimations and all the evidence we gathered together with the original findings and the remaining skeleton of the one presented here, this animal is pretty huge! Could even rival a T-Rex if you ask me!"

"That's a one big predator! And what fascinates me most, is the amount of them found in one spot, which leads us to believe, that they could have been very social animals!"

"That's true, I couldn't agree with you more, also their teeth are pretty much same length, flat and serrated like steak knives – that must tell us a lot about their feeding strategies! It actually reminds me of Allosaurus, but bigger and much heavier!"

"That's a very good material Billy, thank you very much for sharing!" Billy smiled, but then his face changed slightly, looking a bit upset.

"Unfortunately, we will not be able to hold on to it for too long, since I borrowed this specimen to show you, and of course – you have a seminar coming up at the university, so I thought this could make a perfect lecture material for the students!"

Alan smiled indicating his full acceptance and understanding of the situation "I understand, we will return it once my lecture is finished. I plan to return here anyway to continue my digs and research. Let's go and get something to eat, we will need our strength to prepare for tomorrow to catch an early flight!"

"I agree completely! Let's do!"

Alan and Billy went towards the table, where a cook was serving lunch.

_Vincent's office_

There is a knock at the door and Regina opens it. As the door opened, a man with short light brown hair appears.

"Greetings, partner!" Vincent greeted the guest

"Hello! Nice office! How are you?" a figure replied

"Pretty good, take a sit please"

This man is well known figure - Lewis Dodgeson. Lewis sits on the chair in front of Vincent's desk

"So, have you got the package?"

"No, Lewis, what about you? Have you got my money?"

"Working on it"

"Good, I was just thinking, why don't you join me and my crew for a trip to Sorna?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass"

"Oh no, you shouldn't! It will be fun, besides wouldn't you love to see what you are about to produce?"

"You have a point, but I would rather see them when they are produced at my own lab!"

"Want a drink? I have Jack Daniels and a nice 18 year old scotch! Which one?"

After a brief pause, Lewis replied

"I'll have the Scotch, thank you" Vincent pours whiskey into two glasses and passes one to Lewis. After they both raise a glass and take a sip, the conversation continues.

"You see, I will need your help. If you help me, this will greatly increase the chance of me finding exactly what you need in the right amount"

"But aren't you going to get the scientist to come with you and do all that?"

"I am, but if my sweet "friend" Sean fails to persuade him to accompany us, I will need some guarantees. Plus, you still haven't paid me a cent, so how do I know you aren't trying to trick me?"

"You don't" Dodgeson replied sternly. Vincent took another sip and continued

"Which is exactly why I need you to come with us. Or else, forget about it! Got it?!" Carter raised his tone slightly and then continued in a calm manner

"Do we have a deal, Dodgeson?"

Lewis leveled his eye contact with him, and replied

"Allright, you got it!"

"Smart choice!"

They shake hands.

_University lecture hall_

Alan Grant is at the lecture hall, running a seminar about Giganotosaurus and showing different images of the dinosaur

"Giganotosaurus was a massive carnivore, that lived during Late Cretaceous Period in what is now known as Argentina. Several specimens were discovered in the same place, which makes us believe, that these predators lived and hunted in groups. But I suppose, occasionally, there were rogues, which lived a solitary life, possibly males. Those who were exiled from the pack by an even bigger and meaner male Giganotosaurus!"

Dr Grant sees one of the students raise a hand

"Yes, Peter?"

A young guy with black hair stands up

"Dr Grant, do you have anything at all that could give us a good idea of how really big the Giganotosaurus was?"

"Dork!" one of the other young guys shouted quickly, while his friends all burst out laughing

"Behave yourself please, Scott!" he gives the young man an irritated look and then turns his attention back to Peter "As a matter of fact - I do, give me a few minutes to get it ready…Billy, could you please bring the skull in"

Billy and few more assistants bring something heavy inside of the lecture hall; the audience seems to be very curious. As they placed the package on the table few assistants remove the cover and reveal what appears to be a big Giganotosaurus skull, everybody was very thrilled at the sight of it. Peter continues with his questions

"Dr Grant! I know it may sound silly, but did you by any chance bring the whole skeleton of the animal with you, which we could see after the lecture?"

"Now this is the only piece we could bring along, since it was a rather short notice. Unfortunately, we will need to return it back to Argentina first thing tomorrow morning, where I will continue to study this amazing creature, but you can tell from the size of the skull that Giganotosaurus was a huge predator; perhaps, it was longer and even as heavy as a T-Rex! However, due to the recent studies, there is still a claim, that Tyrannosaurus might actually be larger due to some fragmentary specimens discovered, but that will be the topic for the next seminar! Once my programme there is complete, a single well preserved specimen or a replicated skeleton of Giganotosaurus, will be placed in our local museum of natural history for all of you to see in person!" makes a pause "So, does anybody have any more questions?" he looks around the lecture hall and spots a light haired guy putting his hand up

"Yes, Dylan, how can I help?"

"Dr Grant, why study dinosaurs from the bones and fossils, when all you have to do is go to that island where Jurassic Park was and study the living things themselves?" the audience started getting excited and everybody began talking and whispering creating a lot of background noise

"Those were nothing more than genetic monsters, I highly doubt they could give me an accurate conclusion…" Alan stated sternly, clearly indicating how annoyed he was to be reminded of Jurassic Park

"Also, it was bad enough last time I was there, I barely escaped with my life! A lot of people got killed and injured and I do not plan on living through that experience ever again!"

Dr Grant looks at his wrist watch

"Ok, I see nobody has got anymore questions, so class dismissed! Thank you for coming!"

Grants assistants help him pack up the skull. As Grant was on the way to his car, he has been approached by a man we all already know - Sean Watson

"Hello Dr Grant!"

"Hey Sean! It's good to see you, how have you been? And please call me Alan…How is everything going?"

"Well, everything seems okay, but I need to talk to you about something, it is very important…"

"Sure, give me few minutes to finish up here, and we can go out around here and find a place to have a lunch!"

"Sounds good, I'll wait for you in the lobby!"

"I'll see you soon!"

_Vincent's Office_

Vincent and Regina have prepared a big table with a projector screen on the wall.

"Vincent, our guests should be arriving any minute now, is everything ready?"

"Of course it is!" he replies with an insolent tone "You think I'm f****ng around?!"

"Not at all Vince, I was just checking…" she replied carefully with a very low tone of voice

"Please check again that all the files for our presentation are ready! I want to make sure that my partners will be interested in this project!"

"Of course"

Vincent pours a Jack Daniels into the old fashion glass full of ice, and puts the bottle on the table. The bell rings and Regina rushes to open the door. As the door to the hall opens, we see two oriental gentlemen dressed in black suits, white shirts and ties and another two white Caucasian men following them afterwards. One of them was Lewis Dodgeson. Vincent kindly prompts them to take a sit at the table, and Regina offers them Jack Daniels and cigars. Everybody seems to have made themselves comfortable at the table and waiting to hear Carter's speech.

"Welcome to my new office gentlemen! I am glad you could make it, since this project will be good for our business in the future!"

"May I ask, what exactly is it that you offer us? Before we stay here any longer, we want to make sure it is actually worth our time!" one of the oriental gentlemen spoke up

"Do not worry Mr Lau, this will be worth your time! We will all get everything we might possibly want out of this deal! Some are after the money, while others have their own motives, which will also be satisfied to the full!"

"So, why don't you show us what it is you brought us here for then? And, you can call me Rai"

"Oh, I beg your pardon, of course! Gentlemen, please look at the screen"

As we look at the screen, we see the video sequence being played. It reveals itself to be the recording of the San Diego incident, clearly showing a Tyrannosaurus rampaging through the streets of the city. All the men in the hall start talking and looking at each other with surprised facial expressions.

"Well, gentlemen, this is what I wanted to show you – what you saw there, is a real dinosaur! Not a robot, not a toy or a dummy, it IS a real dinosaur!" he pauses briefly to exchange looks with everybody in the room and then continues

"And if I am correct, it came from the island named Isla Sorna, where there are plenty more creatures like those. This place used to be owned by Ingen, who also attempted to open a theme park on a nearby island called Isla Nublar. That however, did not go so well, and the visitors and staff had to evacuate immediately. On Sorna, they had another laboratory where they genetically produced those dinosaurs, but because of the Nublar incident, Ingen went bankrupt and now has no authority over those islands"

"It sounds like there could be a lot of valuable information on that island, which may cost a lot of money. But how do you suppose we get there? The Ingen staff is of no use to us, and we simply have nobody to help us to get there without being caught right handed by the police or FBI!"

"Oh no, I already made some arrangements, please allow me to introduce you to Mr Adam Bridges" he points to one of the men sitting at the table "The chief of the police department responsible for the security of those islands. He will grant us a safe passage and will make sure we're off the radar while we go in and out"

"You got that right Vince, of course as long as I get my cut!" Adam replied in haste

"That will be no problem" Vincent replied confidently while leveling his eyes with Mr Bridges

"So, Vince, who is that gentleman over there? Is that another partner of yours?" Lau pointing at the man sitting across the table

"Oh yes, this, Mr Lau, is our sponsor! Allow me to introduce you to Lewis Dodgeson, the head of the Biosyn company and the rival of Ingen. They have been wanting to get a hold of Ingen's creations for a very long time, so he will pay me and yourself to provide him with that opportunity, while he is the one who gets the dinosaur DNA material, which if I am correct is stored in the abandoned laboratory located in the heart of the island"

"I do have to warn you gentlemen, this will not be like a walk in the park. I have sent one of my agents to Nublar previously to recover some of that DNA, but he failed and the DNA container has been lost" Dodgeson commented, while Lau and the others exchage looks

"Those dinosaurs, they are truly lethal things, like nothing that we have ever seen before. While there are big ones, which can withstand almost any kind of firepower, there are also smaller ones, which will outrun you, corner you and even outsmart you just to have their meal served on a silver plate."

"Do you have any dinosaur specialist, who could give us any good information on what we might be up against?" Lau enquired

"That has also been arranged. A former businessman named Sean Watson owes me a lot of money. I offered him a chance to pay me back, by bringing a famous paleontologist Alan Grant to our expedition, he will cooperate, be sure of that"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then his family, or whatever is left of it, will face the consequences and I will take the scientist with me by force if necessary!"

Everybody, who sat at the table nodded showing approval, of what might happen to Watson if he fails to provide them with whatever he was asked for. Regina however did not look so excited, as soon as Carter said those words out. It seems that she looked slightly disturbed…

_Coffee Shop_

Alan Grant is sitting at the table near the window. Outside we see Sean approaching the coffee shop entrance and he comes in, notices Alan and comes closer to the table.

"Have a seat Sean, I got you a coffee beforehand, how many sugars do you take?"

"Thanks a lot, sorry I'm late! Bad Traffic! Actually, I do not take any sugar; I like it as it is."

"Fair enough, like the real taste of coffee?" Sean shows agreement and smiles "Well, what can I do for you today, old friend?"

"I wish it was only just a friendly chat, but I'm afraid things are a little more complicated than that."

"Tell me then"

Sean sighs and continues "I have a problem Alan… My family, well, my daughter is in danger, and I need your help…" Alan nods his head listening "Do you remember Jurassic Park?"

Alan's face changed dramatically as he was surprised and shocked to hear this from Sean

"I remember it far too well to forget, this was the time when I was afraid that the fight for survival might have been lost, those dinosaurs… They are nothing like any modern animal. I mean, a Raptor seemed a lot more dangerous than even an African lion or a tiger! I will not mention anything about the T-Rex encounter, when it almost had the poor kids…"

"I know, this must have been a horrible experience… But I must ask you to join my expedition to Jurassic Park."

Alan's eyes widened so much, that it felt as if they would pop out

"What?! Why on Earth would you want to go there and drag me along into this?"

"I do not want to, Alan… I have to!" a brief pause, both taking few moments to take deep breaths and then Sean continues "I was forced into this by a crime lord named Vincent Carter. Back in the days I used to do business with him. I needed money, and asked him for a loan. He said I could pay him back whenever I get it, and he was not rushing it at all, but recently he showed up claiming that he wants it, or else he will bring serious harm to my daughter and me. I also suspect he knows more about my wife's death than he claims!"

"Are you trying to tell me he could be responsible?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but his behavior seemed rather strange at the time my wife died. We weren't very close, but usually he was showing a lot of concern to my family's well being, but when I saw him at the funeral, he did not look so upset about it. Almost as if he was making sure that she was dead and buried once and for all."

"I'm sure you want to get to the bottom of this, but why go to Isla Sorna? And what do I have to do with it, if anything at all?"

"I think he sees a good financial potential in smuggling dinosaurs, and you seem to be the only guy I know who is good with dinosaurs, and he wants you there. Plus, he knows that you have been on Isla Nublar and encountered those creatures before."

"How does he know that? I have never seen the guy, nor heard of him before!"

"It seems he has been preparing for this for a while now, but for how long exactly – I have no idea."

"If this is the case, I will join you!" Sean's face changed quickly with surprise

"You would? Really?"

"Yes. You have been my friend all along, and you certainly helped me get through the hard times when me and Ellie broke up, so there is no way I will back out on you now. But we cannot just go on our own, I'll ask my assistant Billy to join us, may be with more friendly faces the whole thing will go smoother and we might figure out Carter's true motives."

"I cannot ask that of you, but if you believe it will be for the best – I trust you! However, I doubt that Carter will fulfill his part of the bargain, once we fulfill ours. Once the operation is complete, we will be the only valuable and dangerous witnesses. Think about it – he will not need us anymore once we get him what he wants. We need to plan this carefully!"

"Don't worry, we will make it somehow! This will be like a walk in the park!" Alan taps Sean's shoulder and smiles, Sean laughs in response

"I need to go home to get ready, would you care to join me?"

"Sure, but a bit later if you don't mind. I need to drop off some paperwork at my place and then I will come to help you get ready"

"Perfect, then I will see you soon!"

"Sure thing, see you later! And drive safe!"

As they part, it seems that Alan is deeply troubled. The thought alone of going to the island and facing the dinosaurs again was too overwhelming for him. But he knew he couldn't let his friend down. Despite his unpleasant feeling about this expedition, he was determined to help Sean though this.


	3. Chapter 2

Jurassic Park Retaliation – Chapter 2

_Watson House_

At the house of the Watson family, a group of students have gathered for a party. The party consists of the following members: Alice, Peter, Scott, Dylan, Jason, Donna and Lucy – all of them were at the lecture hall during Alan Grant's seminar. The guests split into two groups – Alice, Scott, Jason, Donna and Peter, Dylan, Lucy. The music is playing, people are getting drinks and generally having fun. Peter however, looks a bit concerned…

"What is it with you?" Dylan approached Peter, noticing that he was a little bit concerned

"I don't know what you mean, you think I look bad?" Peter tried to play a fool

"No! You look fine, but you always make that face whenever, you know, Alice is around?"

"Well, the girl is pretty, she invited me over to her party, which is nice, you know…"

"Okay mate, I know you fancied that girl since like, forever, but you gotta let this go! She is with someone else now!" Peter looks at Alice. A pretty looking blonde girl across the room, a daughter of Sean Watson and who also happens to be the girl he always fancied

"I know right! Just, wish it was that simple…" Peter's eyes filled with sadness, although he tries not to show it, but others can tell

"Look man, there are other girls out there, you will find one for you eventually, so do not get so upset! Life goes on!" Dylan tried hard to reassure his best friend. Then Lucy joins the conversation, after overhearing their last few phrases

"You're a great guy Peter, and Alice knows that, and she values it as well!"

"Just not high enough apparently, not good enough to be more than just a friend… Certainly not good enough to challenge Scott apparently!"

"Okay, let's start drinking!" Lucy tries to get them all distracted from the conversation to make things a bit more fun.

On the other side of the room, another dialogue is taking place.

A young and handsome looking guy, with a nice haircut and toned body approaches Alice. Meet Scott – Alice's boyfriend.

"Hey babe, let's go get lost somewhere, huh?"

"Not now Scott!" she quickly replied while surprised at how blunt his approach was

"What's the matter with you? Something wrong?" he comes up closer and starts smiling and putting his arm around Alice's shoulder

"I'm fine, I just don't want to leave the people behind! We do have guests you know!"

"Oh common, they can take care of themselves! While we can take care of each other, but some place private…" he becomes more persistent and tries to drag Alice away with him, but she gets free of him

"Scott, that is just rude! We are not discussing this anymore!" she got really annoyed at Scott's childish behavior and walked away from him

Scott also replied, annoyed "Fine! Do as you please then!"

Alice walks away and pours a glass of water for her to cool off. She stands far away from everyone else, and was noticed by Peter. As she watches people doing something, she sees that Scott is all of a sudden having fun with his friends like nothing ever happened and completely ignores her. Peter approaches.

"Hey Alice, you okay?" Peter approaches carefully, noticing that she seems pretty upset

"Hey Peter!" she started smiling as soon as he approached her "I'm allright, thanks! How are you? Bored of the party yet?" she asked with a slight sarcasm

"Well, I couldn't help at noticing that you were having an argument with Scott. Is everything allright?"

"Oh don't mind him! He's just being weird. Seems the only thing that he can use to do this thinking is between his legs!" they both laughed

"Fair enough!" they continue laughing. Few moments after Alice and Peter exchange very gentle looks and Peter continues "It's not worth it, getting so upset over this. Eventually, one way or another, Scott will either learn to appreciate what you're giving him or lose it all… Or both! But whatever happens – you will be fine!" Alice kept smiling and patiently listening to Peter "I just hate the way he treats you, like you are some kind of object that he owns or something…" she took his hand and replied

"Thank you Peter… But I can handle him just fine, no need for you to waste your energy on worrying about me..." a brief pause "Although I must admit, it is really sweet of you to do that!" she gave him a quick kiss in the cheek, which made Peter blush a little bit

"So, Alice… Your drink is empty, and so is mine…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes – let's get a refill!" happy and excited, they go off to refill their glasses.

_Watson House, 2 Hours Later_

Alan, Billy and Sean came to Sean's house. Alan and Billy came along to help him get his things loaded and also intended to wait for him while he says goodbye to his daughter, since they knew that soon they might depart to the expedition, it was only a matter of time when Vincent told them the exact place and time of the departure. As Sean rang the doorbell multiple times, expecting Alice to be home, he did not hear any reply. He took his keys out of the inner pocket of his jacket, but when he tried opening the door, he discovered that it was unlocked. As he goes in, he sees a lot of bottles and glasses lying around. Everything you would expect after the party is finished, except that this one did not look like it was finished, since the music was still playing, although quietly. Sean began to panic and ran around the house calling for Alice and looking for her all over the place. Alan and Billy realized that something was wrong and ran after him.

"Sean! What is it? What happened here?" Alan asked away in haste as he got insinde the house and saw Sean sitting on a sofa

"Read it" Sean hands over a piece of paper to Alan. It says:

"_Dear friend Sean,_

_It seems you were a little late today to see your pretty daughter, but not to worry – you will be seeing her soon again! OF course, if you don't call the police and do exactly as I tell you. By now I suspect you are already with Dr Grant. The young gentleman you were with, Dr Grant's assistant I presume, could also be useful to us – make sure he comes along as well. _

_You must come to the pier tonight at 22:00 exactly – no later! Once we are there, we depart immediately. If you are late or Dr Grant is not with you - your daughter dies! Have a good day buddy!_

_Kind regards,_

_Vincent Carter_"

Alan puts down the piece of paper and levels his eyes with Sean and then with Billy. He looks completely shocked.

"What does it say, Alan?" Billy asked in haste

"Billy… I'm so sorry, but it seems that they dragged you into this as well. You will need to come along with us to the island"

"Alan, may be you don't realize this, but I actually was going to volunteer!" both Alan and Sean look at him surprised as he continues "I want to help to save your daughter, Sean! In these troubled times, even one person can make a difference, we never know!" Sean smiles and responds immediately

"This means the world to me, Billy. You're too kind!"

"Sean, Billy… I say we waste no time and hurry to the pier! You read the note – better get there a little bit earlier than at least a second late!"

"Agreed!" they all went out of the house, Sean locking the door.

_At the Pier, 21:45 PM_

Sean, Alan and Billy arrived to the pier and wait to see what happens next. There is no sign of Vincent or anyone else being present at the moment.

"Could they have tricked us by any chance?"

"What do you mean, Billy?" Sean asked

"Could they have left without us already, and then you will get a phone call from Carter, saying that you broke the agreement and etc and so he will use it as an excuse to harm you or your daughter?"

They all exchanged looks, and then Alan replied

"I doubt it. It appears he needs me on this expedition, and there is no way I would agree to go if he harms Sean or his family. At the moment, keeping them both safe serves his interest and it will probably stay that way until he gets his goal fulfilled" Sean nodded in agreement and replied

"So what does he really want from the expedition? What do you think Alan?"

"I don't really know… Dinosaurs, that's for sure, but it is not a simple job to smuggle a dinosaur off that island. There must be something that we are not fully aware of yet"

Then Billy speaks up decisively

"Then we must find out exactly what it is! If we know for sure, then we will be able to tell for how long are we going to be safe from Carter's men, before they decide that they no longer need us and will either kill us or serve us as the dinner to dinosaurs"

Few moments later, three cars show up on the scene. All coloured black, and all three are Mercedez-Benz S Class long versions. There was no mistake, that those were the people they were expecting.

"And here come our honoured companions" Sean commented, looking worried

"Okay, Sean and Billy, listen…" Alan is trying to get everybody focused "Whatever happens now – stay calm, do you understand? Especially you, Sean" he pauses and sees Sean constantly moving his head around "I know they have your daughter, but you must stay strong and cooperate if you want to see her alive. We need a plan, but first, let's make sure we get through this and find out what exactly are they after on that island" they all exchange looks and nod in agreement, indicating that they are ready to proceed "Okay, let's do this!".

All three get out of their car and slowly approach an open space between them and the ones who just arrived. All cars stop and we see several different men get out of the vehicles. On our right (from Alan's, Sean's and Billy's perspective) is the water, where all the boats are parked. Once everyone got out, it became clearer, who was at the scene. Vincent Carter, Regina and couple of their men came out of one, Lewis Dodgeson with his bodyguard came out of another and from the last one we see Rai Lau and few of his men come out as well. As both parties carefully approach each other, Alan quickly advises Sean and Billy on the upcoming course of action

"I suggest it is best to leave most of the talking to me. Don't get me wrong, Sean, but I don't think it is wise to risk you getting out of control with emotions in case Vincent's words sting you, and trust me – they will!"

"No problem Alan, I trust you on this!"

"Good! Now let's get this over with!"

They continue moving closer to each other, and once they reached a distance of approximately five meters distance between the parties, a conversation occurs

"Well, it seems you have managed to bring your friends after all, Sean. Well done!" Vincent was speaking with sarcasm in his tone "But I only asked to bring Alan Grant here, so who's the other guy?" he was pointing at Billy. Alan stepped out and replied to Vincent

"His name is Billy" everyone turns to Alan "He is my assistant and he volunteered to go as well, to help out where necessary!"

"But, do we really need him? I mean, you, Sean, are there to make sure you are not going to try and sabotage my operation while I'm busy on the island and you would be on the mainland…" turns to Alan "And you, Alan, are coming to ensure that we get a good help and advice from an educated paleontologist on our expedition…" then he turns to Billy and approaches him "So, tell me, why exactly do we need this extra baggage?" as he finishes the sentence, he pulls out a Desert Eagle pistol and points it to Billy's face. Billy froze in fear, not having any clue of what might happen in a few seconds. Perhaps this is the last moment of his life and it will be ended with a single shot by some infamous crimelord. Alan attempts to save Billy's life by talking Vincent out of shooting him

"Vincent, listen. Billy is a good and capable young man. He is also very good with dinosaurs and due to his younger age, he may be a lot more physically capable than me. You really do not need to shoot him and I am sure, since there are so many of us here already, one extra person on the ship will hardly make a difference. You really don't have to kill him…"

Vincent looks at Grant and then back at Billy. His eyes slightly narrowing and then moving towards Grant again

"Allright!" Carter lowers his gun and hides it in his holster "He can come along too. Welcome to the party, boy!" he smiles at Billy and taps him on the shoulder. Billy breathes out with relief, and so do Grant and Sean

"Okay then, let's go aboard and move out as soon as possible!" Vincent instructed and his men started taking big bags and cases towards the ship. Sean quickly stepped out

"Wait!" he shouted to Vincent, and he turned his face to Sean

"How do I know my daughter is alive and well?"

"And who said she is?" Sean just kept staring at him sternly and Carter continued "Oh common! I was just kidding! She is fine! Hey, Butch!" he called for one of his men. He is a very tall and muscular guy and one of the men at arms from Vincent's team "Get the girl out of the car and bring her here! Daddy wants to say hello" he finished with sarcasm and gave Sean a very cheeky smile. Butch opened the door in one of the cars, takes out Alice and brings her to Sean

"You see? She is absolutely unharmed!" Sean looked at Alice and all he saw, was a young pretty girl, scared to death and absolutely confused. After exchanging looks with his daughter, Sean turns back to Carter

"Thank you, Vincent!" he said politely, while his eyes clearly indicating his anger and spite towards Vincent

"Well, now let's go onboard gentlemen… and ladies! Lots of work to be done and so little time!" Carter instructed everyone to go on a ship, which was parked at the docks right where they are, so the walk was not long. As they went on the ship, they saw few more people hanging around. Some were preparing the ship for departure, must have been the crew, while others were packing up and cleaning guns. Those were mercenaries hired by Carter. Butch, the commander of the mercenaries, as it turned out, stopped the trio

"Hold it!" he came closer as he was yelling. He is a very tall and massive man, who looked like he could easily drag a tree out of the ground with its roots and barely have a single drop of sweat while doing so "You two!" pointing at Sean and Billy "You go down to the lower deck and join the others! And you!" turning to Grant "You are coming with me!"Grant exchanged looks with Sean and Billy and winked. It was his way of indicating to stick to the plan, which was to find out as much as possible about what Carter actually needs on the island.

_On the Lower Deck_

Sean and Billy came downstairs and the door shut behind them. As they go further down, a good looking young blonde girl appears and runs towards them

"Dad!" as it turns out, it was Alice

"Hey, kiddo! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" they hug

"I'm fine! I'm not alone here, my friends are all here as well! We're just confused, why did they take us?" she shows Sean and Billy the rest of her company who were at the party before they got kidnapped

"Oh my God, this is all my fault! All of you are here now because of me!"

"Dad, what happened? How is it your fault?"

"A long time ago, me and Vincent Carter were in big business together. When your mother died, I quit and moved on, but I needed money, so I borrowed it from Carter, a mistake I will regret till my last day! So now he came back and demands to pay the dept and threatened to kill you and me if I fail!"

"It's okay, we will get through this! Won't we?" she hugged Sean again

"Yes little one, we will!" pause and he continues "We muct…" few moments later he continues the conversation and asks Billy to come closer

"This is Billy by the way, he's a friend and he's here to help!" they shake hands and greet each other, after which Sean continues "Alice, have you heard anything at all about why they are going to the island?"

"They never spoke of anything in front of me or any my friends! Why?"

"We need to know for sure what exactly are they after, since this way we can tell when will they no longer need us"

"And what happens when they no longer need us?" Sean and Billy exchanged looks and Billy replies

"That's when we need to be very careful! As far as we understand, once he has no further use for us, he will dispose of us, since we are valuable witnesses and could report him. We need to find out all we can to stop him. Although there is probably a narrow chance of making it though alive on the island, I believe we could try to split from his group and press back to the ship and get out of here, leaving him and his gang of criminals behind"

"We need to wait and see, but for now, let's try to stay calm and focused and hopefully if we are lucky, Alan might find out more and will be able to quickly pass a word around" Sean concluded with everyone agreeing.

_On the Upper Deck_

Alan Grant approaches Carter

"So why did you bring us here? Why go through all the trouble, when you could have easily taken the money from Sean and just carried on?"

"Because you are going to help me get a hold of some embryos and other valuable material from the storage. Sean and the rest of them are my insurance policy, to make sure you don't try anything funny!" he grinned

"And what do you plan on doing with those embryos? Do you realize what will happen once they are bred on the mainland?"

"Oh nothing really" Grant looked confused for a moment, while Vincent continued explaining after breathing out a portion of smoke from his cigar "I have no personal interest in those extinct creatures. But there are some who would pay very well for them"

"Dodgeson!" Grant concluded sternly

"Well, him for a start – yes. There will be others though. They will do extremely well on the black market! It's good money, Grant!"

"And what do you intend to do with all the money? Haven't you got enough already to buy you anything you could possibly want? Or does the cup you're filling have no bottom?"

"My dear Alan, there is never enough money for somebody like me!"

"Well, why am I not surprised!"

"Because I am a man with a lot of dreams. You see, everyone has to have a dream. Without it, our life is just pointless! The only reason why we live, fight, struggle, kill and win is to get us closer to fulfilling it. You have a dream as well Alan. I know you do!"

"Of course…" Alan agreed uneasily

"I know how much you love your fossil digging and researching into science. And you can achieve it too, if you help me!"

"Help you? What do you mean?" Alan looked puzzled

"I would be happy to fund your research or provide a certain amount of money from whatever profit I make by selling those embryos!"

Grant was even more puzzled. He did not trust Carter, since it all sounded too good to be true and far too familiar. "Sean trusted the man once, and that did not end very well" he thought to himself. After a brief pause, Grant replied changing the subject

"How long before we reach the island?"

"Shouldn't be too long, we'll be there soon enough!"

Right after, Butch shows up

"Vince, our men have spotted the island, we are almost there!"

"Excellent! Tell everyone to get ready for disembarking! We need those boats prepared, since our ship is far too big to approach the island"

"Yes, sir!"

As they continue their journey on, Vincent orders the ship to be anchored. Everybody goes on the boats except for the actual crew of the ship, who stayed behind. All boats are moving closer and closer to the island's shore. On one of the boats, there is Peter, Alice, Scott and a couple armed mercenaries.

"Well guys, at least we'll get to see the dinosaurs!" Scott tried to be humorous, but failed badly, considering the situation

"You have a great talent for jokes, Scott! Why don't you also tell us when to start dancing and popping the balloons?!" Alice was mad at him. Ever since the party at her house. They just exchanged looks and continued in silence, with Peter turning away, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

_On the Island of Isla Sorna_

The group has finally made it to the island and have gone ashore. Everybody is looking around, assessing the new land and the beach. It looked more beautiful and calm than everybody imagined at first. The sand of bright golden colour, the turquoise shallow waters and the intense green foliage of mixed kinds of plants. Everybody expected to see dinosaurs straight away and possibly getting attacked by carnivores, but no such thing happened at this point. If they didn't know better, they would have thought of it as an island of paradise, because of its beauty.

While the group disembarked boat after boat, one of the mercenaries notices some movement in the nearby bushes. He goes to check it out without letting anyone know. As he walked deeper into the foliage, he does not seem to hear anything aside from birds and the sound of light wind playing with the tree leaves. The man looks around, and when he sees that nobody is around, he decides to take the opportunity to go for a pee. While doing so, he does not realize that he is actually being watched. Once he was done, he relaxes and reaches for his rifle. Several seconds after he hears a strange noise, as if something was running around very closely

"Who's there?!" he exclaimed, hoping it would just be one of the fellow members of the group, but there was no response.

The man continues to venture further into the foliage to examine where the sound came from. His rifle is ready to fire at any time and he tries to stay focused. He hears the sound again, but this time much closer and behind him. As he rushed to turn around, he sees absolutely nothing, but then another sound is heard slightly to the right of him and he sees a figure of mixed transparent colours starting to move. As he took his aim, the strange figure starts approaching and hissing. The terrified man prepares to fire some shots at the figure, but it stops moving and eventually vanishes. A few moments later, the man breathed out with relief, but hears the same sound behind him once more, this time accompanied by snarling. He turns around preparing to fire, but the mysterious figure was just too quick and snapped its jaws at the man's face before he could react or scream. Few moments later, after shaking its prey from side to side, the creature snaps the man's neck and drops him dead to the ground, with blood slowly streaming from the man's face, or whatever's left of it… TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 3

Jurassic Park Retaliation – Chapter 3

On the Sorna beach the whole group has already disembarked. Carter's and Lau's mercenaries were of the majority, while Dodgeson only came with a couple of personal bodyguards. Vincent does not wish to prolong the whole process any further and gives out the command to move

"Let's move on! The quicker we find that laboratory, the more chance we get to take what we need and leave! Cliff, you got the island map – you lead the way!"

"Yes sir!"

Cliff is one of Vincent's mercenaries, known for his skills in navigation. Although he is armed with a 9mm Beretta and a combat knife, he is not particularly the toughest guy and leaves the hard work of fighting and brawling to his fellow soldiers, while he takes the role as brains of the company.

The group continued moving, with all the hostages having their hands tied up behind them. Alan managed to get closer to Sean

"Hey, Sean! You okay?" he whispered

"Oh, Alan! I'm fine, so are all the students!" he leans closer to Grant and continues "Did you manage to find out anything at all?"

"All I know so far, is that they are aiming to get some valuable material from the abandoned laboratory in the heart of the island. There may still be good DNA intact or embryos, which they intend to smuggle out of here onto the mainland!"

"You know we can't let that happen, right?"

"Of course we can't! And we won't! But we can't do anything right now, we need a plan and make sure we can get all the kids out as well!"

"You're right" a brief pause and Sean leans back towards Grant again "I think we should keep going with everyone else, but as soon as something happens, start splitting from the mercenaries. I'll try to see if I can warn the kids" Alan nodded in agreement and they parted.

In the meantime at the other side of the group, Peter and Alice are having a conversation of their own

"Peter, do you think there really are dinosaurs on this island? We have been walking for a while now and nothing happened so far. What do you reckon?"

"There were many stories. Also, remember the video footage from San Diego? That thing was definitely real, although they made it out as if some mad psychopath just made a robot and started going around the town tearing it apart."

"Yeah, I heard that story too…"

"But I don't believe that was hoax. It seemed very real to me!"

Alice was preparing to say something, but the conversation got interrupted by strange hissing and growling nearby

"Halt!" Butch waved his hand and signaled to stop. All mercenary soldiers loaded their firearms getting ready to fire

"What the hell was that?!" Lau exclaimed, while pulling the slide on the barrel of his Colt. Everybody keeps moving, but very alarmed. It has become apparent that the group was being watched, however it was unclear by whom

"Keep moving everyone! No stopping!" Vincent shouted and the group carried on. They kept going at a faster pace. Grass and twigs were constantly getting in the way, by either tangling or hitting everyone's feet and ankles, thus making a significant amount of noise. Few moments later a growl was heard again and something was moving in amongst the trees, but the group wasn't stopping

"What the hell is that thing, Grant?!" Vincent shouted out loudly

"I have no idea!" Alan replied in the same manner while they all kept running.

Then one of the mercenaries started screaming out of pain and was then quickly dragged away from the scene, thus dropping his rifle. Mercenary soldiers started firing in the direction, but there was no indication whether they were hitting their target or not, considering they did not know what their target really was. Sean tries to sneak up to the point where the man was taken and attempts to recover his rifle, but one of the mercenaries kicks it out of the way and picks it up, nodding sideways to Sean, telling him he is not having it. Another mercenary was quickly taken and dragged into foliage with almost no sound or clear indication of the direction. It was hard to tell where they were going, since the tracks were all over the place and it was getting messy. That same mercenary was soon grabbed by another creature. The creature was biting down on the man's shoulder and dragging him away. Everybody managed to see only a transparent shape, constantly moving and biting. It appeared fairly lightly built, but much taller than a man, although no clear details were seen. One of the mercenaries fired a few shots at it and scored hits, making the creature angrier and causing it to drop the camouflage and appear in its original form. The creature dropped its prey and started heading for the direction from where the shots were coming. It also happened, that Vincent Carter was on the way of the creature and it noticed him as well

"Come here you little bitch!" Vincent muttered with anger and hate

When the figure approached him and opened its mouth to go in for a bite, Vincent quickly pulled out his Desert Eagle and started firing rounds into the creature's mouth, causing it to spit blood and shake from one side to another. The animal falls down, but was not finished yet, and so Vincent reloads his gun with another clip and uses it up completely by firing into the creature's head, killing it for good. Other two figures were spotted not too far away, but they retreated into the forest with a hiss. The dead animal appeared to have a bright green colour scheme in various tones, with a light underbelly and crimson-red spots around the eyes. It had short thick horns sticking out sideways above the eyes. Grant and Billy came closer to the dinosaur and so did Carter

"Now, can you tell me what that thing is?" Carter repeated his question in the same manner as he did before, but this time lowering his tone

"As a matter of fact I can – it's a Carnotaurus!" as he gave out the name, Peter and the students also approached the dead Carnotaurus

"But Dr. Grant, isn't Carnotaurus supposed to be larger?" Grant and Billy looked carefully trying to measure up the size of the dead animal, while Peter continues "There were remains discovered of the size approximately 8 or 9 meters or so… This one looks only 5 or 6!"

"It seems that Vincent must have killed a subadult then…" Grant's face changes as it seems that he realized something

"What is it Grant? Speak up!" Vincent commanded

"To make them stop hunting us now, we will probably need to get the alpha! Alpha's are in charge of the pack, and so by getting him, means we pretty much leave the pack leaderless and will cause enough damage to make them leave us for good!" Grant pauses and continues as he levels his eyes with Vincent "This is no alpha… He's still out there!"

As he finished talking, they heard the same growl again, but this time it seemed in larger numbers

"We have to run to the open ground, right now! Run!" Grant shouted

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vincent exclaimed

"Trying to save you and the rest of the expedition from the hungry predators!" Grant shouted back, as they kept running

"The opening shouldn't be too far off now, if we head that direction!" the guy with a map pointed. The group continued running. The growling and hissing could still be heard all over the place. Another one of the mercenaries got picked out by a Carnotaurus from behind, but the group still kept running. A few moments later, they reached the clearing and eventually got out of the forest completely. As they backed away from the forest, they heard few more growls and hisses, but nothing seems to be following them this time. Carnotaurus must have given up the chase.

The group was facing, what appeared to be, lots of hills with only few large trees standing around. So far, nothing could be seen, as if they were alone. However, Grant heard something few moments later and waved everybody to follow him. As they approached the peak of the nearby hill, they could not believe what they were seeing below

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Jurassic Park!" Grant said with a slight sarcasm in his voice, although hardly being able to resist the view. There was a large herd of dinosaurs grazing below with long necks

"Peter, do you think you can identify them?" Grant called him forward

"I can try Dr. Grant, but cannot promise! Haven't exactly seen the real dinosaur before, if you know what I mean!" Peter barely responded, since everybody was still from the shock of what they were seeing "I can see there are two species down there! One is definitely Brachiosaurus – it can be easily recognized among others!"

"What about the other one?" Grant asked

"Either a Diplodocus or Apatosaurus, but judging from the weight, looks more like Apatosaurus!" Peter concluded

"Sounds like you are correct, Peter" Grant tapped Peter's shoulder

"Allright, enough of this! Let's get moving!" Vincent interrupted and ordered everybody to move out. The group continued to move forward, while some of them kept looking at the massive herd of dinosaurs nearby. A moment later, Peter and Dylan slipped near the edge of the hill and were rolling downwards. Everybody stopped

"We have to help them!" Alice screamed in panic

"We aren't stopping for anyone!" Dodgeson sternly replied

"Fine, but you will have no other choice when I come down there to help them! You need me!"

"Alice nooo!" Sean shouted, but Alice got away and rolled down to Peter and Dylan, while the rest of the students followed her as well

"Curse those students!" Vincent muttered, very pissed off. Scott was the last of the students coming down and took the rope from Billy, so that others could use it to climb up and they could continue with their journey

"Billy! Is the rope nice and secure?" Scott shouted to him, very loudly

"Yes! You are good to go guys! One by one though! Take your time and be careful!" Billy replied

"What?!" Scott asked even louder

Billy took the loudspeaker from one of the mercenaries and repeated what he was saying

"The rope is good! Go one by…" Alan interrupted him by tapping his shoulder and leaning towards him

"Billy, this is a bad idea!" Grant quickly replied

"Go one by one guys, okay!?" Billy quickly finished what he was saying before and then turned to Grant "What's a bad idea, Alan?"

Once Alan was trying to continue, they heard a loud roar coming from the foliage and spreading pretty quickly. Everybody looked around

"What was that?!" Regina asked looking at Vincent

"It's a Tyrannosaurus!" Billy replied in fear

"No, that's a different one…" Grant concluded and another roar was heard but much closer and louder this time "And sounds just as big!" he added slightly raising his voice

"We have to go down to the kids! Right now!" Billy shouted out after hearing more roars coming closer from the same direction where they came from. The group started rolling down the hill to where the students were. As soon as Sean came down, Alice quickly approached him

"Dad, what's happening?" she sounded very nervous

"There's something out there that's about to come out right here and will get us unless we keep going! Common kids, run to the herd!" Sean quickly pointed towards the dinosaur herd and started running, with the rest who were already down there following. As most of the group was already down below, trees were cracking and one of them was seen flying towards the group, who still remained above and included Grant, Billy and one of the mercenaries

"Alan lookout!" Billy screamed, grabbing Alan and together rolling down the hill, while the tree hit the mercenary soldier, who was not quick enough to react and sent him flying. The tree itself landed in a different spot. As Grant and Billy came down, they saw a large figure emerge above on top of the hills

"Holy shit!" Butch exclaimed. Everybody continued running, while the predator above war roaring and trying to catch up with the group while being parallel to them on the higher ground. The only thing that was preventing it from getting its meal, was the steep incline of the hill, which the dinosaur could not risk to take for a shortcut towards the humans

"What the hell is this thing?!" Lau shouted out while running

"Giganotosaurus! There is no doubt about that!" Grant quickly replied

It was very large. Although slightly lighter built than a Tyrannosaurus, it seemed to have been a little bit longer and had a signifficantly different look from it as well. The snout was narrower and longer than that of a T-Rex and had a more V-shaped look, unlike the U-shaped one of the T-Rex. Also, another notable difference was the arms – they were slightly larger than T-rex's and had three digit claws, while Tyrannosaurus had two. This one in particular had an Intense crimson-brown skin overall with turquoise-blue stripes and bits on the head. Eyes were coloured bright green surrounded by a black patch all the way around it.

Few moments after, a second Giganotosaurus emerged, but slightly smaller and with a duller colour scheme, which was mostly brown with few dark blue shaded on top. That must have been a female. Few moments later, as the group continued running towards the mixed sauropod herd, they noticed that the hills, where the Giganotosaurus pair was running, are slowly decreasing and were soon to merge with the ones below

"We must go faster! This is our only change to save ourselves and get to the herd in time!" Grant pointed towards the herd to everyone

As the hill levels merged, another Giganotosaurus quickly ran out of the foliage nearby and with great agility grabbed one of the mercenary soldiers and started shaking him from side to side, while still running. This one was smaller, looked like it was only nine meters long, compared to the other ones, which seemed to have measured about eleven to thirteen, possibly a younger member of the pack. As the group started approaching the herd, more Giganotosaurus emerged and joined the chase, but as the humans went further in, they noticed that the predators were no longer chasing them – they diverted their attention to a sick Brachiosaurus and started separating it from the rest of the herd by occasionally biting to its ankles and roaring at it. The humans went around a nearby fallen tree with some rocks and tried hiding behind them, thus staying away from the sight of the pack. One after another, Giganotosaurus were biting the sauropod and few even managed to tear a chunk of meat from its legs. The Brachiosaurus was getting weaker and weaker. Soon enough it could no longer hold its ground and started coming down, with Giganotosaurus being ready to finish it off by several bites to the throat

"You see this Billy?! They are not rushing it! They were more patient and worked as a team! The actually coordinated their attacks!" Grant pointed out to Billy with excitement

"Also, they don't seem to be using much force either. Just as I thought, their skulls are more delicate than those of a Tyrannosaurus and they don't rely on the force, but just using their smaller sharp teeth to exhaust their prey with blood loss. Eventually poor Brachiosaurus had to give it up and face the certain death…"

"Look at that!" Dylan quickly pointed to the pack again "Do you see this?!"

As everyone looked at the Giganotosaurus pack of approximately five to six individuals, they saw two largest members, both males it would look from the colouration, were bickering. One of them got chased away by another and ran away into the foliage

"Does that mean it's become an outcast now? What will happen to it?" Dylan asked while looking at Grant

"I suppose it means he'll have to find himself a mate and make his own pack. There can't be two leaders"

Dylan nodded in agreement

"Allright, let's get going, it's not safe to stay here much longer" Butch instructed and Vincent nodded with agreement waving his hand indicating to move out. As the group was getting away from the herd and the Giganotosaurus pack, they were approaching another part of the forest nearby. Before they could get any closer though, a Giganotosaurus emerged from the other side of the vegetation and charged at the humans with a roar. Although the group reacted quickly and started moving, one of the members got caught – it was Donna, one of the students. The dinosaur grabbed her quickly and she seemed to have died barely feeling any pain, since the bite must have shattered all her vital body parts in a blink of an eye. After shaking its prey, the Giganotosaurus swallowed it and continued running after the humans

"Looks like the outcast has returned for a hunt of his own!" Billy shouted while running. Giganotosaurus split the group somehow in a way that the remaining students of Peter, Alice, Lucy, Scott, Dylan and Jason went off a different direction from the rest of the group and entered the forest from another side as well. Giganotosaurus kept chasing the other group for a while until they could no longer be heard.

_The Student Group_

They continued running even though they could no longer hear or see the Giganotosaurus. But they ran too fast to stop in time, before there was another steep edge and they tripped and started rolling down. Once they landed and caught their breathe, they started talking

"Everyone okay?" Dylan asked, all nodded in agreement. Donna and Lucy crying

"I can't believe Donna's gone! That ugly thing got her!" Alice muttered while sobbing

"Okay that's hard enough as it is, don't make it any worse with your crying like a baby here!" Scott leveled his eyes with Lucy, who was crying louder than Alice and that seemed to have pissed him off

"Scott, stop it! That's not fair!" Alice stepped in for Lucy

"What's not fair is us being stuck here and becoming a prey for those extinct, or may be not SO extinct, hungry monsters!" Scott continued talking with anger

"That is not the point man! We need to keep moving and get out of here! We have to catch up with the rest of the group!" Peter tried to interfere, but Scott pushed him back firmly

"Shut up geek! Who asked you?!"

"Enough both of you!" Dylan shouted loudly to interrupt them both and they went silent. Dylan continues talking after the pause, but more calmly now "He's right, we need to move and get back to the group, it is our only chance!" everybody breathed out and nodded in agreement, as he was still speaking "We have no weapons to defend ourselves, and there is definitely nothing that can really repell anything as big as that Gigantorannosaurus-thing!"

"Giganotosaurus!" Peter corrected quickly

"Whatever man!" after a pause he continued "Do we have any food?"

"I have some bags of crisps and couple sandwiches in my bag actually!" Jason replied

"And I got few chocolates!" Lucy showed them while opening her bag as well

"Good, it seems some of us have few things to get us through for now!" Dylan sounded relieved, but as he finished the sentence, something quickly jumped out of the bushes and snarled. It was the same transparent figure they saw before – a Carnotaurus. They all screamed and started running. This one looked pretty big, about seven or eight meters long for sure. The students kept running until another one jumped out of the foliage, just as big as the one chasing them and quickly grabbed Jason. He was trying to fight it off, but it was no use and as the poor guy screamed in pain and terror, the dinosaur dragged him away into the forest

"Jason no!" Dylan screamed trying to reach for him, but Scott pulled him away

"Run man, we can't stop or we're all dead!" Scott quickly spit out the words while breathing anxiously and running along with the rest of them. They kept running until Alice tripped and fell down. Peter quickly stopped and tried to help her up

"No Peter! Run! Don't stop for me!" she was persuading him to move along, but he refused

"Common Alice, let's go!"

As he tried helping her up, the Carnotaurus was upon them. It separated them from Dylan, Scott and Lucy, who were several paces away from them

"Leave us guys, save yourselves!" Peter shouted to the rest of them, certain of his fate. He was willing to step between Alice and the dinosaur, so that the predator would have him first. This could be the chance for her to get away. Carnotaurus hissed and snarled. Even though its shape was unclear and transparent, it was relatively easy to see its gape open, preparing to launch forward for a bite

"Don't be scared Alice, you'll get away while it's busy with me! Promise me you will go!"

"But Peter!"

"Please!" he carried on while the dinosaur was getting closer and closer, making easy steps towards the prey and certain that there was no way out for them

"I promise!" Alice did as Peter bid her, although doubtful she would do it anyway. They were caught between the predator and dense vegetation behind them, there was simply no way out

"Oh my God!" Dylan muttered as he looked towards the Carnotaurus, who was already closing in on Peter and Alice. As the dinosaur approached, something else could be seen through its transparent figure, something was moving or sneaking right behind it and another snarl could be heard, but sounded much deeper. But the Carnotaurus was too occupied with its cornered prey and as soon as it was ready to launch, mighty jaws have quickly locked around its neck and lifted the predator slightly off the ground, with bits of blood splashing onto Peter and Alice. The Carnotaurus was yelling and struggling, but the mighty jaws were holding tight and the Carnotaurus started going visible and losing its transparence, one part of the body after another. The big predator shook it from side to side, hit it at the ground with a loud noise, while Peter and Alice fled towards the others. Few seconds later, the big carnivore snapped the Carnotaurus neck and dropped it to the ground

"I think even I know this one far too well not to be able to recognize it!" Dylan whispered

"Tyrannosaurus!" Alice replied and then continued "And it saved our lives as well!"

The Tyrannosaurus was large, around 12 meters in length. It was coloured green, more like the salad-green shade with a darker green top along the back with few various spots on the side and tail as well, and a beige underbelly and inside of the legs, lower jaw and other parts in a similar pattern. Blood splattered all over the front of its snout as it killed the Carnotaurus and while the students were fleeing the scene, Tyrannosaurus growled while sniffing the dead body and nudged it several times. Once made sure it was dead, the mighty predator made a short, but a loud roar and resumed eating.


	5. Chapter 4

Jurassic Park Retaliation – Chapter 4

_Vincent's Group_

The group managed to get away from the Giganotosaurus, but Alan and Billy got separated from them in the process and their current location is unknown to anyone

"Allright everyone! Let's stop here for a while and make a camp! We all going to need some food and rest!" Vincent ordered and mercenary soldiers began setting up tents. Vincent came up to Cliff

"Hey, there's something I need you to do for me!"

"Sure! Just tell me when!"

"Have you got the map ready and printed?"

"Yes I do, sir!"

"Good! I need you to come with me. I will call a meeting with Lau and Dodgeson, and you need to be nearby and bring this map to me, which I will give to Lau. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, now go and relax for now!" Carter waved his hand towards the rest of the mercenaries, which is where Cliff was going.

Sean was put into one of the tents away from everyone and had two guards placed in front of it. Sean looks up as someone is about to enter the tent

"Hey Sean" that was Regina. She came closer and sat down next to Sean, but he only looked up once and remained silent "I just wanted to see how you were doing?" she placed her hand on Sean's shoulder and leaned towards him, but he remained still and continued ignoring her

"Look, I'm sorry about everything… I really hoped that it wouldn't come to this…"

"To what? Vincent bringing my daughter here along with her fellow students, who have absolutely nothing to do with our quarrel? Yeah, of course "sorry" will definitely solve it once and for all!" he responded sounding annoyed and upset

"Sean, you know I had no choice – there was no way I could talk Vince out of it and he just wouldn't listen to me! He only cares about what he wants!" she starts getting a bit emotional and raises her tone slightly "I won't lie to you Sean, he is a selfish bastard!" Sean looked at her and this time replied very calmly

"Then why would you want to be with someone like that?"

"I just can't leave him! I'm afraid!"

"But it didn't stop you before, right?" she turns away briefly and then looks up at him again "It never stopped us that night, if you remember what I'm talking about!" he continued with a raised tone again, but Regina tries to calm him down

"Tssshhhh! We can't let them hear us!"

"It doesn't matter now, Regina. There is a chance that none of us will come out of here alive, you know!"

"Then I guess this means I should come completely clean to you…" Sean levels his eyes with her looking confused

"Come clean about what?"

"I know the truth about your wife's death" she said with uneasy voice

"She died in a car crash, what is there to know?"

"It was not a car crash, Sean…" his face changes and gets angry "You see, that time, when me and you were having an affair, Vincent found out!" she started sobbing, but Sean looked furious and was keeping a straight face, while she was talking "He made it all look like an accident, so you wouldn't find out the truth!"

"And you knew about this?" he asked calmly, but with a lot of spite in his voice

"I was the only one who knew, yes… But I couldn't tell you, he would have had us both killed Sean!"

"I cannot believe this…"

"I'm so sorry! I… It's just, we don't know whether we are going to make it out of here alive or not, so I thought you might as well know the truth"

"Thank you! How noble of you, to let me know, that my wife, who I thought was killed in an accident was apparently the victim of Vincent Carter's vengeful rage!" he continued with spite

"Sean, please! I want to help!"

"Oh do you!? Really?!"

"Yes, I do! I hated Vincent for what he was doing to people around himself and for the way he treated me. He never saw me as a real partner in a relationship, he only cared about himself and he still does!" Sean levels his eyes with Regina, while she continues "I was like a toy to him, a property. He only came to me when he needed a bedmate or to accompany him to dinners and such, so that others would see him with a beautiful woman. You and me have only been together for so little, and yet what I felt with you, I never felt anything like that while being with him"

Sean sighs and shakes his head from side to side, while breathing out. He finally replies after the long pause

"It was all my fault" as he said that, Regina looked confused

"What do you mean, Sean? How?"

"I cheated on her, because we were having a difficult time in our relationship at that moment. Instead of trying to work things out, I became distant and started spending more time away from home" she was listening patiently while he continued "And that is when I met you… It felt good, and I just felt that I could relax, let go of all the stress… I found comfort with you" she started smiling and tears were slowly forming in her eyes "But I condemned her to die, because I managed to piss off one of my business partners by sleeping with his girlfriend! What a fool!" he turned away, but she sat closer and reached for his hand. She held it tighter and turned his face back to him gently with her other hand

"Don't punish yourself. You just wanted to find comfort, that you could no longer find in your marriage. And it's okay, you know…"

"I don't know anything anymore…"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Sean's face has softened and he brought his arm around Regina's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, hugging her.

Outside, Vincent gathered a meeting with Dodgeson and Lau

"Lau, I need to get Alan Grant back here. I think Cliff figured out where him and his assistant may have gone and marked the location on the map. We will wait here for a while and move out towards the lab, so if you come here and see us gone, just follow our tracks. But make sure you get that scientist back to me! I don't want to risk him getting off the island or calling for help and thus ruining our mission!"

"Don't worry. Me and my boys will take care of him!"

"Hey! I need him alive, you hear me? You could of course dispose of the other guy actually, but bring me Alan grant!"

"You got it Vince!"

As soon as Lau and his company of mercenaries move out to search for Grant and Billy, Vincent keeps eyeing them and smiles.

_Students_

They seem to have gone far enough from the scene, where they just witnessed a Tyrannosaurus kill a Carnotaurus, which by luck saved the lives of Peter and Alice. All tired, they decided to slow down a little bit and catch their breath. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to eat and regain strength

"Can't believe that thing almost had you there!" Dylan was still shocked from the encounter and shared his thoughts with Peter

"Yeah man, I still can't believe that myself…" a brief pause "Lucky for us, a hungry Tyrannosaurus was nearby and got its attention to that freak!"

"And if it didn't, were you really willing to sacrifice your life for Alice?"

"Yes, I was" Dylan smiles and Peter continued, also smiling "I still am!"

Dylan's face warms and he taps Peter on the shoulder.

In the meantime, Lucy and Alice are having a conversation of their own, while Scott has gone away for a 'toilet'

"It was so brave of Peter to stand up to that ugly thing that almost had you!" Lucy greatly admired Peter's courage

"Yes, it was" Alice smiles and looks away

"You fancy him, don't you?!" Lucy quickly caught her off guard

"Well, but Scott…" before she could finish, Lucy quickly interrupted

"Oh what?! Scott is an absolute asshole! I don't get why you're still with him anyway!"

"May be he gets jealous sometimes and can be a bit impulsive. But he is good looking, strong and he loves me!"

"Not the same way Peter has been in love with you all this time, and all you did so far, was put him into a friend-zone!"

"Lucy! That's not fair! I can't be with both of them at the same time you know!" Alice exclaimed, sounding a bit annoyed at Lucy's comments

"Do you want me to tell what's really unfair?! Cheating – THAT is not fair!" Lucy raised her voice

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"He cheated on you, Alice! I remember seeing him kiss some girl on the party, although I was not too sure it was him. But that wasn't all!" as she continued, Alice's face has become very upset "I do recall that there was a video going around of him being in bed with that well known slut Donna!"

"Yu mean, Donna, who got killed here? Who was with us the whole time, while she was sleeping with my boyfriend?!"

"Yes, that was her!"Alice sat down and put her hands on her head, clearly showing her shock and trying to digest the information

"I'm so sorry sweetie! I told you he was an asshole!"

"Why haven't you told me before then?!"

"I was going to. At the party at your home, but you know once we got kidnapped, this was the last thing on my mind!"

"I understand, but thank you! You are a good friend, Lucy!"

"I just want you to be happy!" they both smile and then hug.

Right at this moment, Scott returns

"Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Hey" she replies and looks down

"You okay? Let's take a walk"

"No thanks, I think we should be going soon, it might get darker!"

"Just for a few minutes, common!"

"Scott, you know what? Me and you have nothing to discuss. It's over!"

"What!? What the hell are you on about?!" he raised his tone

"I'm just tired of your bullshit! You are a liar!" he looks confused for a moment, but Alice continues "Oh, you don't understand what I'm talking about? Let me refresh your memory – how about that video of you and Donna naked having fun in bed?!"

"Oh…"

"Is that all you can give me? "Oh"?"

"Babe, I'm sorry! Common!" he tries to reach for her hand and takes it slowly but she shakes it off

"Sorry?! About what?! That I found out?!" she started shouting louder, so that Peter and Dylan could hear them and they approached

"Guys, you may wanna…" Peter tried to calm them down, but was interrupted

"Shut up!" Scott shouted at him

"Don't talk to him like that, you asshole!" Alice shouted back

"This is a very bad idea…" Dylan muttering quietly with Peter adding "That's what I was trying to say…"

As the couple gets carried away in the argument, with Dylan, Peter and Lucy now too busy trying to separate them and calm them down, they do not realize that they are actually being watched. Their noise seemed to have attracted attention. The process got interrupted when a dinosaur figure jumped out of the bushes and made a loud screech. The dinosaur was about the adult man's height or so, and roughly 3 meters of length. It had a very interesting orange-brown colour scheme with black stripes, with a grey underbelly. Almost identical to a tiger

"Holy shit! Run! Run! Run!" Scott screamed

"What the hell is this thing?!" Lucy exclaimed

"It's a Raptor! We got to run faster or it will get to us!"

As they run away from the Raptor, other two jump out from their side as they went past the bushes, two of which were duller brown colour. Possibly females of the species. One of them managed to bite Scott's ankle and grabbed onto it and started pulling him towards the pack, tripping him over

"Scott hang on!" Dylan shouted and quickly picked up a large piece of the tree branch. He ran up to the Raptor and smacked its head with all the strength he could, while the dinosaur let go of Scott and screeched in pain. Scott kicked it into the chest and knocked it back. The two get away, but Scott is limping and cannot move too quickly. They keep running, but Raptors are catching up to them too quickly, with another one jumping out of the bushes, making it four of them in total. One of the Raptors managed to catch up to Scott and Dylan, who was helping him to move and knocked them of the ground with its charge. As the dinosaur tried to grab Dylan, Scott jumps at it trying to wrestle it. Dylan manages to get up

"Scott! Let go of it and run!" Dylan shouts to him

"No! You run and I'll try to hold them back as long as I can!"

"Stupid son of a bitch!" Dylan muttered and went in to try and rescue Scott, but Scott shouted again while wrestling with a Raptor

"Get outta here you idiot! I am a dead man already, but you guys get away!" Scott shouted loudly "Go!"

Dylan hesitated while exchanging looks with Scott, but eventually ran away, with two Raptors following him and the rest. Scott was putting up a very good fight against the two remaining predators, but was soon overpowered and got bitten into shoulder, with another Raptor kicking him in the stomach with its hooked claw. As Scott fall down in pain and screaming in agony, the other Raptor quickly grabs Scott's neck and snaps it in one quick movement.

As the four remaining students run away from the other two Raptors, they suddenly ran into a massive armoured animal. This one was about 7 meters long and is completely covered with armour on the top and has a massive club on the tip of its tail

"Ankylosaurus! Try to run past it, I have an idea!" as Peter instructed, they ran past the massive animal. Soon the Raptors caught up to them, but to get the students, they would need to get past the herbivore first, who wasn't very happy to see them at all. Ankylosaurus got alarmed by the presence of Raptors, who were screeching and hissing, constantly trying to find a nice gap to get past it. As one Raptor launched forward, the mighty herbivore quickly landed a direct hit onto the dinosaur and with a loud sound of bones snapping, it was sent flying away until it hit the first tree and fell dead. The other Raptor hesitated for a while, but soon gave up and left the scene, running back to his other companions

"That was a close one!" Alice muttered

"Dylan, where is Scott?" Lucy asked, while others were staring at him, awaiting his answer. Dylan hesitated for a bit, and then looking up at everyone, he shook his head. Alice started crying, and Peter hugged her

"We are never getting out of here alive, are we?" Lucy asked

"We might" Peter replied looking at very large trees nearby "We need to climb those massive trees and sleep there for the upcoming night and also, we could scout the area from the top!"

"Good idea! Let's waste no time and get to it then!" Dylan agreed and they carried on going, with Peter stopping briefly and looking back at the Ankylosaurus, who just got back to picking the green grass from the ground like nothing ever happened "You just saved our lives buddy! I only wish you could understand how noble of you that was!"

"Peter common, let's go!" Dylan quickly called

"Yeah, sorry! Coming!"

_Lau's Group_

Lau and his remaining five members of mercenary group continue walking across the foliage. Soon Lau signals them and they stop

"We have been walking for hours! According to the map, we should have been able to either find some sort of tracks of Grant and Brennan being here!" Lau exclaimed with anger

"Who gave you the map, sir?" one of the soldiers asked

"It was that Cliff guy, one of Vincent's" another replied "I remember very well!"

Lau looks up and then his face changes suddenly

"What is it sir?"

"I have a funny feeling that something's going on here!"

"What do you mean?"

"It appears to me that my partner betrayed me! He is trying to make sure we get lost in this jungle, while they get whatever they need and get going with their items and money!" he briefly pauses and continues with anger "My half of the money, which Vincent will now have to himself! Son of a bitch! I should have known he could not be trusted!"

"We can try to go back sir! Carter may have more men than us, but if we take them by surprise, we could get rid of them and have both his money and the items!"

"Nice suggestion, soldier! It seems it's time to have my revenge on that cocky bastard! Let's move out!"

As they start moving, a strange noise could be heard near by

"What was that?"

"Sounds rather cute actually, is it a quail?"

The sound could be heard again and this time accompanied with movement through the bushes. As they keep hearing the sounds more often, one small figure, of about three to four meters in length emerges near one of the soldiers. The dinosaur is coloured green and walks on two legs. It's pretty slim and has two flat crests parallel to one another on the top of its head

"Oh look at that! This is a cute little fellow here!" one of the soldiers noted

Other two dinosaurs show up, just like that one, but only larger, reaching almost five or six meters in length this time. And one more shows up near Lau. Few moments later other two could be heard and seen as well. The humans started to look concerned

"Something isn't right. Why are they surrounding us?" Lau asked one of the soldiers

"I don't know sir! May be they have never seen a human before and are just curious?" as he said that, another sound could be heard.

Few seconds later, one more large adult appeared on the scene and as it approached one of the soldiers from behind, it was snarling

"Oh shit!" as the soldier screamed, the dinosaur hissed and started biting down the soldier's face, killing him almost instantly. Other ones started firing shots at the dinosaurs, who have now opened some sort of frills, which looked very much like those of a Frill-Necked Lizard, and started hissing aggressively. Few moments later, one of the dinosaurs was shot dead, by a soldier, but another one jumped at him and quickly finished him off. Lau killed two of the dinosaurs with his Colt by shooting in their heads, but one other dinosaur spat some sort of black substance into his face and rendered him blind. While almost all soldiers were down by now, Lau was screaming loudly and firing his gun in random directions, accidently hitting one of his fellow soldiers. Soon enough, they all went down in pain and agony and the dinosaurs started feasting, while we look at the dead bodies of Lau and his soldiers being devoured by them…


End file.
